Darkening Temptations
by Siberian Forest
Summary: She pulled a knife from her blue dress.He was stuck in a corner; he could feel the knife pierce his skin.He screamed out in agony as he felt it perice all the way in and out the other end.She twisted it in making the wound even bigger.She bent down, and smiled brightly,she slowly got close to his ear and whispered. "Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters in this fanfiction belong to Sega or the Sonic Company. Except three characters who belong to me.

Chapter One: Sweet Dreams.

He walked slowly down the city streets, summer breezes warmed his face. He looked around, it was late the only people who were still out were drunks. He walked passed a dark alleyway, but stopped. Something had caught his eye he didn't know what but something called to him. He slowly walked in and looked around. He walked until he came to a dead end. He growled under his breath and began to walk out. Until a pair of hands began to pull him back in, he struggled under the hands.

"Shhh," a soothing voice whispered in his ear. "Just calm down."

He didn't know why but he did what she asked. A dopey smile began to stretch onto face.

"That's better..." She whispered, "Now give me your emerald."

He wanted to stop but couldn't find the strength to. He reached behind himself, grabbed his emerald from his quills and handed it to her.

She smiled at him and grabbed a rag from behind her, she pushed the damp rag onto his face, he squirmed under her arms but after a few minutes of breathing the sweet aroma he could feel himself lose consciousness.

She smirked and laid him on the ground, she called her accomplices who quickly jumped down from the roof tops.

"Hurry up Mac I don't have time for this." She angrily yelled as an overweight bluejay waddled over.

"Don't yell at me!" He whispered as he picked up the body from the ground.

"Geez princess, get a grip they won't be that mad if we're late!" A tan dingo with a red bandanna tied around his neck walked out of the shadows and up to the two.

"Shut up Jc you know if doesn't get this mission right we're through, done, out-for good!" Her tail flicked around angrily behind her.

Jc just store at her his cocky face slowly began to grow serious; he knew the consequences of messing this up.

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jessie I know that you're worried but, if we can just get this guy over to the boss, then maybe they'll forgive us for all the other times." He whispered silently.

"Are we just going to stand here? I mean seriously guys the missions already done all we have to do is deliver him." Mac advised, they didn't have all night.

"He's right jess, let's go." He jumped onto the fire-escape and climbed out of view, with mac flying out of sight behind him.

She sighed, and ran after them.

She didn't understand what was so special about this bounty but it didn't matter to her.

At least it paid the bills.

He slowly opened his eyes, they lazily drifted across the room; analyzing each and every detail. He took a breath and tried to remember how he got into this particular situation. He tried his best to think but nothing came up, everything was blurry, he couldn't focus on any of his thoughts. He glanced at his arm; an IV hung out of tithe table next was filled with packs of blood. His ears perked up as he heard someone enter the room.

"Someone's awake…" a man whispered as he made his way to his arm.

He got another bag of fluid and hooked it up to the IV; he then took a step back and watched the effects.

He squirmed in pain, the substance burned under his skin; he had to clench his teeth to keep for screaming.

The man only watched, a smile making its way onto his face, they finally had him; they had been waiting for this moment for ages, but their dreams had finally been realized.

After a few minutes he heard it screams of agony erupted through him, all at once. He struggled and tried to move but realized he was bound to the bed. He tried to use his senses to find his emerald but there was nothing. His boots had been taken too, damn.

He growled and angrily swore to the air.

The doctor walked over to his anguished face and whispered, "Only you can stop this, go ahead do it, I'm waiting."

His growls only increased as his anger grew.

"That's how you want to play it, ok. I'll play." He walked over and squeezed the bag; the contents rapidly began to fill his body.

He screamed louder, as he tried move but the bounds were too tight.

Tears made its way to his eyes the pain began to make its way further into his body.

"You know this stuff isn't good for you, too much of it will kill you, well you are immortal, so that won't matter will it." He walked over and stabbed a second IV into his other arm. His eyes pleaded with his but he ignored it and continued to hook up the second IV.

"Do it already, show me your real power. You don't need that stupid emerald!" He screamed at him yet the subject never replied. He only squirmed.

He sighed. "I see you won't break, well I guess were going to have to go extreme measures." He removed the bags and walked out of the room. He came back with pills in his hands. He climbed the bed and began to stuff the pills down his throat.

He gaged multiple times, but the man kept his mouth shut so each and every pill went down.

He smiled and climbed off the bed; he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He grabbed the packets of blood from the counter. He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"Sweet Dreams, oh and thanks for the blood." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

He store at the celling, his body still recovering from the brutal events, but slowly he felt a sensation he had never felt before. He tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't. He shut them and quickly lost consciousness. His breathing slowed and his heart rate began to lag.

He opened his eyes to gun shots, he was carrying someone. He looked up to see familiar blue eyes filled with worry. He tried his best to dodge the shots, but he could feel them piercing his calves. He stumbled a bit, but continued to run to the pod room. He could feel her jump off his back. He tried to tell her to enter the pod but refused, He only stared at her, as he felt his anger grow.

"This isn't a game." He sternly yelled as he heard their footsteps beginning to approach them,

"No, you have to go now!"

The broke down the door and aimed, she quickly pushed him in and shut the pod door. He kicked at the glass desperately trying to break it. She turned back to solders.

"I won't let you, hurt him!" She screamed, her hand slowly making its way to a red button.

"If you push that button, we will not hesitate to shoot." They aimed straight at her head.

She turned back to the pod, a put a hand on the pod and smiled softly.

"Give them a chance Shadow, a chance to be happy. Do all the things I couldn't do, please promise me." She whispered, she could hear them walking closer towards the pod.

He put a hand on the glass and smiled back; she turned back to solders and pressed the button. He could hear gun shots as he flew away from the base, He screamed and tried to break the pod, but it was no use; he could feel tears going down his cheeks as he hurtled down into the earth's atmosphere.

Except something was different, He opened his eyes once more and found himself back on the base, He was there, everything was moving in slow motion; she stood there, the pod hurtling into space. He saw the bullets pierce the air and into her. She fell to the floor, puddle of blood surrounded her; the y approached her body she was still alive but not for long. She smiled as a tear went down her cheeks; the man aimed the gun at her head. He ran as fast as he could towards them but the faster she ran the farther they moved. He screamed as he could hear on last bullet pierce the air. He felt her blood splatter onto him; he looked at what was left, only a crack skull and bloody blond hair, he picked up her corpse and hugged it close to him.

He screamed under the bonds, his fists clenched.

"Oh keep your mouth shut." The man got a muzzle from behind him a tied it on his face tight.

The man had hooked him up to machine; a large monitor was connected to a helmet that was tightly strapped to his head.

The man watched his dream, he watched as he hugged her corpse tighter. "Huh, "He whispered. " Well that makes sense."

He got a bag from behind and hooked his IV to it; he sat back down and waited.

Shadow looked down at her face, she was awake. Half of her face was gone; she slowly stood to her feet.

"You… did this…. It's your fault." She whispered darkly, her expression cold and unforgiving.

"You killed me... you killed Grandpa too. I hate you!" Blood began to drip down her cheek.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME," She screamed as she lifted a hand to cover her bad side.

"YOU NEVER CARED; YOU'RE JUST A HEARTLESS EXPERIMENT!"

He was taken aback by this, and began to back away.

"Where are you going Shadow? Don't you miss me?"

"No you're n-not-"

"I'm not what, beautiful anymore, caring? Well-being dead FOR FIFTY YEARS DOES THAT TOYOU." She screamed once more.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I want more."

"Wha-"

"I want to live again, I want be beautiful!" His eyes widen as her hair began to fall out.

Her body began to rot as she tried to crawl towards him.

"Stop!"

"Stop what, why aren't you happy to see me."

She pulled a knife from her blue dress.

He was stuck in a corner; he could feel the knife pierce his skin. He screamed out in agony as he felt it perice all the way in and out the other end.

She twisted it in making the wound even bigger.

She stuck a hand into the hole and found what she was looking for.

She pulled out what she wanted and watched him squirm; she pulled out his heart and smiled at it.

She slowly began to swallow it whole and felt it slip into her stomach.

She looked at her hands; her creamy white skin was healthy. Long blond hair, shimmered in the artificial light.

His cheeks were turning white. Slowly using all of his strength he reached to her he tugged at her dress.

She only turned to face him.

She bent down, and smiled brightly.

She slowly got close to his ear and whispered. "Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog."

She slowly closed his eyes and walked out of the room.

The man smiled and watch with glee.

He was ready.

Author's note: How did you like it? Was it good bad, disgusting? Well this was fun to write and I hoped you liked it! Umm the next chapter of The Shiver beneath the Skin will be out tomorrow or the next day. Sorry I'm really lazy and I only get an hour on my computer each day so it's getting harder and harder to type and keep up with the demands. Anyways this is my new story so please review, because if you don't review I won't continue this!

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian Forest


	2. Chapter 2 : Fatal Attractions

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Fanfiction; all of the characters belong to Sega or the Sonic Company, except three characters who are solely mine.

Chapter 2: Fatal Attractions

He was clenched in a small tight ball, trying not to make a sound. As he heard a door creak open.

"Hey there buddy," The man spoke, his voice sent shivers down his spine.

"So how's it going?"

He knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. He was the cause of all of his problems, the bane of existence.

The man sat down next to him and waited for a response. "You know when someone asks a question it would be polite to answer them."

Nothing. Only silence.

"You know you should be happy I got you out of that bed, do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you out of there."

He kept his mouth shut and only store at the ground.

"Did you not hear me I said when someone asks a question it would be polite to answer; or would you like to go over that lesson again?" He whispered coldly.

Shadow remained quiet and only continued to stare at the ground.

The man could feel his anger grow with every passing moment.

"Ok, I see you want to play hard ball again, well then let's play then; and I promise you I will win." He got up and exited the room.

He walked down the hallway and to a brown cat who was patiently sitting on a chair.

"Jessie it's your cue, you know what do right?"

"Of course Darius." She got up and followed him toward the room. "I got this."

Darius got a picture from his pocket and handed to her. She took it and stared at the picture for a long time before, she began to change.

Her fur molded into skin as her nose began to extend. Her height grew and she could feel long blond hair began to bouffant away from her head.

She smiled slightly. "How do I look?"

"Just like the real thing," He got a voice recorder from his pocket and played it.

She listened to the recorded voice and tried her best to match it.

"Is this good."

"Yes perfect!"

"So now what?"

"Just do what we practiced." He opened the door and slowly over to the hedgehog.

"Hey, someone's here to see you." He tried to shake him but he didn't budge.

"Look! For God-sakes do I have to do everything for you?" He got behind him and lifted up his head.

His eyes opened slowly as he stared at familiar blue eyes. His eyes widened in fear.

"Hi!" Her words startled him.

He tried his best to back away, he tried everything. But Darius kept a tight hold on him.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

He struggled against the hands, and tried not to look.

"Why are you so afraid? I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered, he could feel himself calm down.

"That's better, now I just need you to cooperate for the nice man next to you. Ok!" Her voice soothed him in a way that he had never felt before. He felt strange he wanted to move to start struggling again, and yet he didn't want to.

"O-ok, I-I'll do it "He whispered dazedly back, not taking his eyes off of her.

She put a hand on his head and tousled his fur. "Great! I'll be back I promise." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Wait doesn't go!" He tried to get up but Darius held him tight.

"This may hurt but it'll pass." He whispered in his ears as the struggles began to grow.

"Let me go! I-I need to go, I-I have too." He snarled, as he elbowed him in the stomach.

Darius let his grip loosen; Shadow got up from the ground and ran out the door.

He ran down the gray and white hallway franticly searching. He opened each and every door franticly, his heart beating in his ears.

He came to the end of the hallway and stopped, he could hear footsteps behind him. He turned around slowly to find eyes staring at him.

"Please calm down." A woman whispered "We just want to help you."

He store at her, 'help'? Help was definitely not the word he was going to use.

Darius came out from behind her, a needle in hand.

"You're going to pay for that." He snarled as he inched his way closer.

His eyes widen he felt it pierce his skin, everything around him began fade to darkness.

Darius carried him back to the room and locked the door.

He exited the room and shut the door. He angrily walked down the hallway and into the break room.

She was lying on the tan couch, watching her two comrades playing video games. There wasn't anything to do here, and there wasn't any other place she could go.

He walked over and slammed her into the wall, she gasped as blood began to well up in the corners of her mouth.

"You ignorant bitch!" He screamed as he squeezed her neck.

"Darius, what the heck is wrong with you!" Jc screamed as he tried to pull him off.

"No, you don't understand. She ruined everything, she messed everything up." He squeezed harder.

"She laid on too thick; I don't think we can get him out of it. He's gone the experiment is ruined!"

She choked, trying to get a breath out of her aching lungs.

"Do you know what? Maybe it's not over, this is your problem and you're going to fix it." He smiled deviously.

"What are you planning? I thought once she used her hypnotic powers on someone it was permanent."

"They are but if she uses them in the correct way then maybe we can break him down more, I haven't made that much of an impact on him so far, and I mean it's been two weeks."

He released her from his tight hold and let her slump back on the wall, trying her hardest to breathe regularly.

He turned to her. "You better fix this or else this won't be the last time."

He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

He had worked to do.

His ears perked up as he opened the steel door, he cringed at the slow creak as it opened, and he hugged his knees tighter. Darius sat down in front of him, not moving a single muscle. He could hear the slow breathing between them, the tension in the room. Darius lifted up a picture and waved it in his face, He slowly looked at it. It was her, his fur stood up on ends.

He grabbed the picture out of his hands and hugged it to his chest. He just store in disgust, but after a few minutes a smile stretched onto his face; he knew how he could work this to his own advantage.

He grabbed the photo away from him and watched. He made a grab for the photo but missed every time. He began to grown angry, Darius just store at his frustration.

He grabbed the photo by both corners a began to rip it, the sound hurt his ears.

He ripped it to shreds, pieces slowly falling to the ground.

He picked them up, slowly piece by piece until Darius stepped on his hand. He screamed as he increased the weight.

He bent down next to his ear. "She never loved you." He slowly walked out of the room.

His mind tried to comfort him, trying to prove his words wrong.

But he remembered something, the dream.

She never did care.

Nobody did.

He crawled back into a small corner and did something that he never did.

For the first time ever, he cried.

He store at the tears as they hit the ground, her words repeated themselves in her mind.

He tucked himself into a ball, and tried to block her words from his mind.

But they wouldn't go away.

"You… did this…. It's your fault."

"You killed me... you killed Grandpa too. I hate you!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME,"

Darius got up from the monitor and picked his phone out of his pocket.

He typed in a phone number and waited as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me, "

"Oh, Darius how's the progress; I'm itching to know, he needs to ready-"

"Ya I know he'll be ready soon I promise, just need a few more weeks."

"Okay does whatever you need too. And, update me if anything new pops up."

"Sure, oh and say hello to the first lady for me."

"Sure, goodbye."

"Bye."

He closed his phone and walked back to the monitor.

He watched as he continued to cry, he smiled.

Their plans were becoming a reality.

The ultimate weapon was about to be built.

They just need to break him first.

Author's note: Here's the second chapter hoped you liked! Anyway more chapters will be added as soon as possible so just wait a bit.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~ Siberian Forest.


	3. Chapter 3 : Faceless

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

Chapter 3: Faceless.

He could feel it, deep within. What was it, this horrible emptiness; that seemed to engulf him from the inside out.

Everything was so blurry, where was he? The whiteness of the room hurt his eyes.

He tried to cover his eyes, but he felt something slowly remove his hands from his face.

Fear that was it. It was fear, that dark empty feeling deep inside; where hope had been.

Hope that he would be saved, Hope that someone would remember his existence.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the room, he was there, that horrible face.

He was scared, the fear crippled him; he was shaking.

The man only smiled with glee.

He cracked, broken inside, there was nothing inside.

The man slowly handed him a picture.

He store at it, analyzing every detail.

"If you can do this one job, I'll get you out of here."

He could feel a tingling sensation go down his back, what was the outside like, again?

What was he supposed to do anyways? Was this his purpose?

"W-would this h-help in anyway."

"Of course."

"I-is this right, I-I just c-can't-"

"It's okay everything is alright."

He said nothing.

"Would this make y-you … pr-"

"Of course, it would. You're helping your country out."

"S-so if I kill this person, everyone will be proud. And you'll stop-"

"The dreams I'll make sure."

"Just one more thing, "He stabbed a needle in his neck.

He jumped a bit as he felt something slither into his neck. He had gotten used to the surprise injections, they didn't hurt as much as they used to.

"Oh and if you decided to betray us, let's just say that's your death will be slow a painful."

The man got up and slowly walked out of the room leaving the picture behind.

He gripped the picture tightly in his hand.

He couldn't put a finger on it but he felt like he knew this person.

He didn't know why but he needed to die.

Whoever this blue hedgehog was.

He took a huge bite as parts of chili dripped down his chin. He smiled heartedly, grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. He left a few dollars on the counter and stepped out .Cold breezes of the upcoming winter blew on his face causing him to wrap his red scarf around his face.

It was too windy to run today, he could get a wicked cold; not that he cared. He just couldn't stand the thought of being cooped up in his house for so long.

He began to walk a fast pace, trying not to get to Tail's Workshop as fast as he could. He didn't want to be caught by Amy, she may invite him to her house and who knows what could happened.

He followed him silently from the shadows; his heart pumping in is ears. His breathing began to grow heavy.

Sonic continued to walk down the street, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked behind him, there was no one insight. He shrugged and continued walking. He looked at the night sky . He stopped and store at the white moon overhead.

Shadow store down at the blue figure a gun in hand. He slowly took aim, and fired.

He shut his eyes and sighed it was all over.

"You missed."

He jumped and scrambled to the other corner of the roof.

"You want to tell me why you want to shoot me."

He picked the handgun up and aimed again.

But before he could shoot he was already standing next to him.

"Hey wait a minute, is that you Shadow. Well I haven't seen you in ages."

He growled and dropped the gun.

He stood up and brushed the dust off his shoulders.

"Where have you been buddy? We've been looking for you."

Lies, all of them.

"Why aren't you scared?" He whispered.

"Scared of what, exactly."

"I'm about to kill you."

He smiled cockily and slowly began to laugh, "Dude you do not know how many times I've heard that."

He stopped laughing and looked at his face, he wasn't kidding.

Without warning he punched him off the building and onto the city streets below. He hit and fruit stand, His back stained with mango juice. He slowly touched his nose, of course blood. He got off the cart and smiled.

"Is that all you got?"

Shadow grinded his teeth why couldn't this be easier.

He jumped down to city streets below, landing only a few feet away from him.

"You know if we're going to do this, we need to go somewhere, else."

Screw that.

He quickly gave a swift kick to his stomach, causing the blue hedgehog to heave in agony.

He smiled as he saw blood escape his lips. As he began to approach the ground he felt a hand grab his ankle. He tried to escape the grip but it was too late, he could feel his head make impact with a brick wall.

Sonic let go and watched him skid across the pavement.

He laid there unmoving, it was over.

He began to walk away, when he felt a knife at his throat.

"I'm not done yet."

He sighed loudly.

Damn it.

He swiftly duck and swept his legs from under him. He watched as he landed back onto the ground.

He landed on his back, the knife still in his hand. Sonic began to walk away, leaving him on the frozen asphalt.

"Give up."

Never.

"You don't even have your emerald."

He got up and tried to stab his back but that only ended up with a slash on his shoulder.

"I'm not giving up until you're in a body bag."

"You asked for it."

Shadow smiled, his own blood covering his teeth.

XxxxXxxxxx

Blood dripped from open wounds onto the concrete below. He was breathing heavily, his body screaming in pain. He was pinned to a wall. His head slammed into the brick wall over and over he could feel the blood drip down his back. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak.

He blinked a few times before everything began to fade to black.

Sonic sighed and dropped the unconscious body on the ground, He was bleeding badly. The cold air burned his throat. Blood dripped from his mouth. He turned back at the body, Shadow was breathing softly. He slowly got up and put him on his shoulders. His body was weak but he managed.

Ran through the streets and into the forest, heading to the only place he could heal in private and learn what the heck was going on.

Tails 'Workshop.

He ran through the forest brush trying his best not trip.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, the blurs of greenery made him nauseous.

"Where are you taking me?' He whispered, the cold winds only made the cuts on his skin burn.

There was no answer.

"I demand to know where I'm going damn it." His voice hoarsely escalated as he began to struggle.

Sonic glanced up for a few seconds before looking back onto the forest path. He could see the clearing in front of him.

He sped up; he could feel his legs start to ache.

His cuts were bleeding badly the blood dripped into his shoes.

His vision blurred, his head began to throb.

And after a few minutes everything began to fade to black.

He tripped and landed in the green grass on Tails' lawn.

Shadow Tumbled to the ground, he lay there a few minutes before slowly crawling over to uncurious body.

He grabbed a knife from his quills and inched forward to the body.

He smiled as he lifted it into the air.

He was so close, and then he felt it.

A sharp pain in his shoulder, He looked at a small dart that stuck out of skin.

He smiled at it, the knife slipped out of his hands.

He looked over at a small fox, His eyes locked on his.

He slowly began to lose consciousness.

He slumped forward, the knife stabbed into his shoulder.

Tails dropped the gun and tried to pull Sonic into the house.

He struggled but he succeeded.

He called a doctor and tried to treat his wounds.

Sonic opened his eyes slightly." Y-you have to save him."

Tails stared at him as he got a first aid kit out of a cabinet.

"Y-ou have to hel-p."

"Why he just tried to kill you. He could try again."

"No Tails."

"But.-"

"You have to listen; if he dies then I'll never be able to ask him why."

He took a breath, Tails' eyes store into his soul.

"Why he wants to kill me."

Author's note: Sorry for the hold, I had barely enough time to write. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this, I have a really good plotline for this story. Also If you don't understand the beginning Google Stockholm syndrome.

Thanks for being so understanding!

~Siberian forest.


End file.
